The Meister and Weapon relationship is beautiful
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Stein and Spirit have "relations." Much Yaoi and a pretty detailed lemon. One Shot. R&R


**A/N I am on a one shot lemon Yaoi funfest! Here is another of my favorite pairings…no Kid in this one…bababaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Also this chapter is dedicated to Golucky! Thanks for "stroking" my ego.**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

Stein's POV

I was sitting in my classroom waiting for the last of the students to leave. Spirit walked into my classroom with a grin on his face.

"When you are done here please come see me in my office." Spirit whispered to me.

I nodded and he left. The last two students finish their tests and left. I put my papers away and headed out the door, rolling along on my chair. Screeching to a halt I made it to Senpai's office.

'Should I knock?'

I open the door and rolled in, "Senpai?"

He wasn't in there. I turned to leave and there was a note on the door. The outside of the note had Stein written on it.

I reached up and opened the note.

_Stein, _

_ I really need to talk to you about something personal. Please come by my house._

I sighed as I lit a cigarette. 'What is Senpai up to?'

I made it to his house and knocked on the front door. When he opened it he was wearing a skin tight tank top and skinny jeans. He looked really sexy. 'Wait sexy?'

"Come in Stein." Spirit said making me realize I was staring.

I walked into his house and he closed the door behind me, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Would you like a drink?" The Death Scythe asked.

"Sure."

I sat down on his couch with a thud. Spirit brought a couple glasses filled wine.

"This isn't your good wine is it?" I asked.

"Hmm why?" He replied.

"Well it smells like that good wine you like that you save for special occasions." I grinned taking a sip.

"Well, it is a special occasion." Spirit said bashfully.

I looked at him and realized he was blushing. He was such a handsome man. 'What are you thinking…he is a man…but you have always thought of "experimenting" on him. You want to see what makes him tick, but not like the birds and frogs, no something else.'

"Stein I really hope I am not being awkward or strange, but I have always wanted to thank you for helping to make me the Death Scythe that I am. Without you I probably wouldn't be Lord Death's scythe. I know my ex-wife did a great job and all, but you, you made me great." He said with a smooth tone.

"Well thank you Spirit." I smiled with a sip of the wine.

"I want to repay you for all you have done. I just…Stein I…"

"Am sexually attracted to me and want to fuck my brains out?" I grinned

"Uh…nnn…ahh…" Spirit babbled with a gushing nose bleed.

I reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him into my bruising kiss. His lips were hot from being flustered and sweet from the wine. Once the initial shock wore off he leaned into my lips. Our kiss parted and he looked at me with hazy eyes. I took our glasses and placed them on an end table. Spirit watched me turn the screw in my head a quarter turn. Slowly I stood up and smiled at the Death Scythe.

"Sit down." I ordered.

"What?"

I pushed him onto the couch, "I said… sit down."

I straddled him and nibbled on his ear. "Mmm." Spirit began to almost purr with each touch. I flicked my tongue inside his ear. He squirmed under my breath. I peppered gentle kisses down the side of his neck. Once I reached his collarbone I bit down leaving a mark. "Stein, that feels good." My hands explored just under his tank top as I kissed him once again. The Death Scythe stopped kissing me just long enough to pull my shirt off over my head. He stared at my bare chest.

"You can touch me. I won't bite…too hard." I growl

His soft hands traced the stitches down to my abdomen. Spirit's fingers dipped slightly into my waist band making me buck my hips just a little. He unbuttoned my pants with ease. The cloth pooled around my knees on the couch. His eyes grew large as he noticed I didn't wear underwear. My stiffening member pointed right at him. His experienced hand gripped me like a joystick and began stroking up and down. "Ahh."

"You like that don't you Stein." He purred

"Yes, now don't stop."

He had a gentle finesse about his work on me. Spirit's other hand went to work rubbing my sac with the same light touches. The auburn haired man pushed me down onto the couch and crawled on me so his face was in my pelvic region. He wasted no time taking half of my cock into his mouth. The sudden warm pressure made me cry out. I couldn't stop the moans that releases from my throat. "Sp-spirit….mmmnnn." His tongue lathered my length with sweet wine flavored spit. A string of saliva trailed from my length to my throbbing sac. The Death Scythe made a purring noise over my erection making me cry out once again.

Then a cold sensation loomed over me. Spirit had stood up and pulled himself free of his clothes. He reached down and removed the pants from my legs as well. I had seen his body before, quite often really, but never had I seen him for the sexy piece of work he was. Each inch of slightly tanned flesh seemed pure and untouched. He returned to me, straddling my waist. An evil grin crossed my face as I felt his entrance pressing against my dick.

"Ready for this Stein?" he cooed.

I nodded, "Yes."

He lowered himself over my shaft without as much as a wince. Inside of him felt as beautiful as the outside appeared. The warm confines of his body sent shivers up my spine. Spirit rose up and then lowered again. My cock was swallowed once again by his body. He began a pace that was both enjoyable and arousing. He ran his hand threw his soft locks, his head falling back as he rode me. I began stroking his penis with my right hand. The need to touch him was too great; I had to make him feel good.

"Stein…arrrrrrhh… I have seen you nude…mmm… so many times, but I never realized h-how big you were." The breathless man squeaked out.

I watched his glistening abs and chest raise and fall on top of me. My vision began to blur and a vibration took over my body. My climax approached in match with his. His movements became jerky and erratic. With a final stroke of his cock he came onto my chest. The sudden clenching of his rectum made me spill over. I came deep inside the protected cavern of my lover. 'Hmm, my lover.'

He slumped down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"Ah Senpai, how I have wanted to do that for so long." I purred in his ear.

He breathing was soft and slow; he had fallen asleep with me still deep inside of him. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes.

"Good night Spirit."

**A/N You liked it didn't you…yeah you did…dirty boys and girls…hmm reviews if you please.**


End file.
